Sexy Silk Outtakes
by jlho
Summary: Outtakes from Sexy Silk
1. First Date EPOV

EPOV

I had received four messages from Rose on the night of the Academy Awards.

_Edward where the hell are you? _

_Tell the gold-digging bitch on your dick to get the fuck off. You know I can't do this shit without you._

_Alright, I'm sorry about the last one, but I need you. _

_I'm drunk and I'm going home. I hope whoever she was it was worth ditching me over. _

Fuck. I was the shittest brother ever. I knew Rose hated all the fucking photo ops with a bunch of people she severely disliked at the after parties as much as I did, but normally we did it together and got thoroughly fucking blitzed in order to deal with it.

I had fucking abandoned her so I could go home with Bella and I wasn't nearly as sorry about it as I should be.

I'd finally gotten the fucking gall to tell Bella that I cared about her and to get her to agree to start dating me. Even if she wasn't entirely sold on the idea yet.

When I called Rose back the following afternoon she was pissed and demanded that I come over to explain myself. I told her I couldn't make it until a few days later. I figured giving her some time to calm down before I went over there would be a smart move, seeing as how I didn't want my ass kicked, because I refused to hit a girl, even if she was my sister.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rose scolded when I arrived at her house the following Wednesday afternoon. I had my first date with Bella that night and I knew I should probably tell Rose I was seeing someone before she heard about it from someone else. Namely, Emmett.

That fucker could normally not keep a secret for more then five minutes and I was surprised my sister hadn't beaten down my door yet over it.

Ever since mom died, she had taken over the role, for lack of a better term and attempted to try to keep me in check. Not that I wasn't perfectly capable of doing that on my own, but she was my sister so I humored her.

"Hello to you too. I'm doing fine and the traffic was fucking terrible, thanks for asking," I responded sarcastically, taking a step inside.

She rolled her eyes. "Ed-wad, you went MIA on me for those hellacious after parties, you'll excuse me if I'm still a little pissed at you," she said closing the door and walking behind me.

She must really be mad, she hasn't called me that since we were kids and her Barbies "died" in a fiery dream car explosion. I was nothing if not authentic, and it was not my fault dad decided to leave the lighter fluid where I could reach it.

"If we're going to fucking revert back to our nine year old selves and start name calling, you better watch out Rollie Pollie."

"You swore you'd never called me that again!" she seethed.

"You fucking started it. Don't dish it if you can't take it, Sis. Of course it really wasn't the dish that was your problem, but the cake that was on it."

Rose was a fucking chunky little kid and it had always been a sore spot for her.

"As you can see I have no problem with cake now," she answered with a glare, resting her hands on her hips.

"As long as you keep making that fucking awesome Devil's Food baby, I'll eat it all up so you won't be tempted," Emmett claimed loudly as he charged into the kitchen. He grabbed Rose around the waist and planted a kiss on the side of her face.

"You could stand to cut back on the cake too, Iron Man." Rose asserted, patting Emmett's stomach.

"Bullshit, I'm in great fucking shape. Look at these guns baby!" Emmett exclaimed flexing his huge arms.

This was becoming more and more like a fucking scene out of a sitcom.

"So where did you disappear to the other night?" Rose asked changing the subject. "I ended up telling everyone you were feeling ill."

Which immediately translated into I was checking into rehab and had been battling a coke addiction secretly for months. Fucking Enquirer.

"Yeah, I saw that too. You know we never fucking use that excuse."

"I'm sorry, I was just so shocked when you ditched me that I panicked."

"Christ Rose, Emmett was there. It's not like I left you totally alone," I defended.

"Which brings me back to my original question."

"I was with someone," I hedged. I knew I had to tell her about Bella, but I didn't want to go into details just yet.

"Emmett has told me that much. Said she called him and arranged to be in the back of your limo when you were pulling away from the Kodak?" she said with an edge of disapproval in her voice.

Emmett's eyes darted to mine. "Sorry Bro, I had to tell her something, she was worried."

I muttered "tranny lover" under my breath and glared at him.

"So who is she Edward?" Rose questioned.

"It's his porn star screamer!" Emmett laughed, and then covered his mouth, his eyes widened because he knew he had just fucking blabbed like the bitch that he was.

"Dammit Emmett! What the fuck is wrong with you? Did all the extra testosterone you sucked off that man boob alter your ability to fucking close your mouth?"

"Shut the fuck up E!" Emmett yelled back, looking between me and Rose.

"Okay. I can only deal with so much testicular infused stupidity at once. Edward, I want to know what the hell is going on right now. Emmett, go peel the carrots for me in the kitchen and don't come out until they're done."

"But Rosie," Emmett whined.

"It wasn't a request Emmett," she responded sharply, like she was his fucking mom, instead of his wife.

I tried to hold back a laugh, but failed.

She gave him a look that I'm sure caused his balls to jump up inside of his body before he flinched and started walking in toward the kitchen

"Pussy," I smirked as he walked past me.

"Fucker," he smiled, punching me hard in the arm before walking completely out of the room.

Rose then zeroed in on me.

"Who the hell is the 'porn star screamer', Edward? She better not be an actual porn star because I swear Vic is going to go ballistic, not to mention how that shit will play out in the tabloids, and then..." Rose started rambling.

"She's not a fucking porn star!" I yelled, a little louder than necessary to shut Rose up and correct her assumptions. "Her name is Bella, she's Alice's P.A."

Rose stopped talking and sat down next to me. "Oh. So, what's she like?"

"In a word? Challenging," I chuckled.

"How so? You mean she wasn't immediately a puddle of hormones lying at your feet when you spoke to her?" Rose was joking, but I could see what she was saying was exactly what she thought happened.

"No. In fact, the first time I spoke to her she insisted on calling me Mr. Cullen and had no desire to speak to me anytime I saw her after that," I responded, recalling our first meeting.

Rose stared at me in disbelief. "You're being serious?"

I nodded. "She's not like everyone else. She doesn't care who the fuck I am out there. To her I'm just a persistent jerk," I laughed. "I only just now got her to start dating me."

Rose busted up laughing. "After how long?"

"A while," I evaded, knowing I would never live down the amount of time I couldn't be bothered to find my balls and tell her I liked her. "We're actually going out for the first time tonight," I diverted.

"But obviously you guys have been fucking for a while?" Rose pressed. "I mean Emmett seems to know more about her than I'd like him to. She wasn't pressuring you for more?"

It was my turn to laugh. "I told you she's not like every other starstruck, giddy, bitch out there Rose.

That's part of my fucking problem, most of the shit that would have women panting and pawing at me doesn't do anything for her. Plus, she doesn't normally date."

A wary look crossed over Rose's face. "She doesn't normally date, and now she's dating you of all people?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Edward," she scoffed. "She is going to be ripped into shreds by the media and she is not going to be able to handle it."

"What are you saying? That you think I am going to let those fucking parasites spread bullshit about her?"

"It's not like you'll have a choice, Edward. Your reputation with women precedes you. It will only take one picture of the two of you together for her to be added to your extensive list," she reminded.

"The medias fucked up version of things that never happened," I muttered.

I had never given a shit about what was printed about me, but knowing that it nearly cost me a relationship with Bella really pissed me off. And I knew Rose was right about what accusations there would be, but I was hoping since I had told Bella the truth about everything, and she knew it was all bullshit, that I could still keep her when pictures of us eventually were published.

Rose nodded. "Does she know?"

"I told her a couple of days ago."

"Which is why she finally agreed to go out with you," Rose guessed.

"I'm assuming so," I shrugged. "She said she liked me," I added lamely.

"Yeah, she likes his cock," Emmett interrupted, coming back into the room.

"Gotta start somewhere fucker," I growled.

"Too bad it's more like cock _light,_" Emmett quipped.

"Fuck off Emmett. You really don't want to compare dick size with me."

Don't ask me how, but I knew I had a good inch over him.

"Only someone with a garter snake for a dick would say that. My anaconda is an XXL fucker," he bragged shamelessly pointing at his groin.

"It's the douche with the smallest fucking dicks that talk about them the most, Em."

You'll never hear me say shit about Slugger. Yes, I had adopted Bella's pet name for it.

Shit, I was so fucking whipped.

"Enough of the cock talk. This needless pissing contest is now over," Rose chuckled

While we were eating lunch, Rose started asking about Bella again.

"I wish you would have told me about her sooner," she sighed.

"Sure, let's see how fucking awkward that would have been," I paused rolling my eyes. "Hey Sis, this is the girl I'm fucking and trying desperately to get her to date me, because unlike all the women I've met she has no desire to tie herself to me in any way other than to my dick."

Emmett laughed. "She's not that kind of girl Rosie."

"What kind of girl?"

"The girl that you take home to the family," Emmett elaborated. "She's the kind you nail under the radar until you find out she's been clit flicking to your picture for over a year, but wouldn't give you a second look in real life,"

I glared at Emmett. "You're fucking dead." He ignored me and continued.

"Then you get pissed off because you knew she liked you, but shut you down anyway and then you trap her in her apartment until she agrees to go out with you."

Rose's looked at me the same way Bella had when I threw her keys down the disposal. Like I had a fucking screw loose. "Is that what happened?" she asked shaking her head, giggling.

"Emmett is now a good time to tell Rose about Vegas or should I wait for you to get a fucking cup on first and find a priest to read you your last fucking rights?"

I told him all that shit in confidence.

Who the fuck was I kidding? This was Emmett. I was lucky he had kept this shit a secret for days rather than hours.

"Emmett, what the fuck is Edward talking about?" Rose demanded.

"Nothing baby, he's blowing shit way out of proportion."

"I think you need to tell your wife about the he-she that was just aching to blow you."

"Fuck you dude. You were there for all of five fucking seconds."

"Just long enough to see you lick salt off those surgeon created man cans," I shot back.

It's not that I cared that Rose knew what had happened between Bella and I, but the way Emmett told it I sounded fucking pathetic.

"Enough," Rose yelled "You two are like overgrown fucking children. Edward, you must really like this girl in order to out Emmett's tranny body shot."

"You knew?!" Emmett asked, shocked.

"I had pictures and video within fifteen minutes." Rose smirked at Emmett.

Emmett's jaw was hanging open and he was gaping at Rose.

"So where are you taking Bella tonight?" Rose asked turning back to me ignoring Emmett's impression of a dying fucking fish.

"To play pool. Though if my plan has gone right, she thinks she's going on a yacht to Catalina at sunset."

Rose stared at me, her fork in midair. "Why would you want her to think that? She's going to be severely pissed off when she's sitting in some dive rather than cruising on the Pacific."

I laughed. "Actually, I think she is going to be relieved."

I knew Bella was not the type of girl who would be impressed with all the typical bullshit. If I was going to get her to fucking open up and finally let me in. I would have to make sure she was comfortable and me too for that matter. I fucking hated all that bourgeoisie crap.

"Well, good luck with that. If she would rather be playing pool with your ass then be doing something incredibly romantic, than you've found someone just as weird as you are."

"I'm just trying to fucking crack her Rose, she's got some serious walls up and I can't get her to open up to save my fucking life."

"Took you four fucking years to open up her legs," Emmett muttered.

Rose gaped at me, imitating Emmett's fish routine. "Four years?" she mouthed.

"It's not like I saw her all the fucking time!" I defended. "I was working and it's a good fucking thing I didn't make a bigger move because I would have screwed everything up if I had!"

"Bootylicious is like a Rubik's cube," Emmet said, shaking his head and chuckling.

"Excuse me? Who?!" Rose shot a sharp look at Emmett, causing him to cower.

"Uh, um. Bella," he choked out, his face immediately turning down to his plate like it was the most interesting thing in the fucking room.

"I don't want you calling her that again! Are we clear? Not only does it piss me off, but I'm sure Edward is not too happy about you referring to her by that."

"I don't care," I answered, trying to pardon Emmett. He had a big fucking mouth and was always getting his ass in trouble, the least I could do was throw in my half assed defense. "Besides, the name doesn't do her fucking justice anyway. She's beautiful."

Rose full attention turned back to me "What did you say?" she asked quietly.

My phone started playing my ringtone for Bella.

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do, _

_when you're going down on me in between the sheets. _

_All the sounds you make, with every breath you take, it's unlike anything. _

I told Rose to hold on a second and looked at my phone. Bella had sent me a text.

_**Hey Ahab. Your Moby Dick better be happy staying on dry land tonight. I don't do boats. **_

I laughed. I knew Vic would fucking tell Alice and Bella would find out. Time to play along.

_**Who the fuck told you?**_

I texted back, thankful that she had texted rather than called because I didn't feel entirely comfortable stringing her along.

_**I had a fucking psychic vision. Who the fuck do you think, Chatty Kathy? Alice.**_

_**We're still going...you'll like it. ;)**_

I knew that would rile her and potentially piss her off enough to not want to go out with me, but I didn't want her to have any indication that I was backing down from what she thought I had planned.

_**Sam I am! What part of no boats did you not get? Not near L.A., not in the S.F. Bay, no fucking way! **_

She had a fucking answer for everything and she was throwing it at me in Suess format. How the fuck was I supposed to get past her sarcasm bubble?

_**I'm leaving now. See you in a while. **_

I had totally ignored her complaints, one because they were unjustified, and two, she said I could pick what the fuck we did and if I wanted to spread a rumor that I was taking her on a boat, so be it. It wasn't only to throw her off, but to also stop anyone else who might overhear the gossip from knowing anything.

I said my goodbyes to Rose and Em, but not before promising Rose that I would bring Bella around sometime soon so she could meet her. In other words, she wanted to size Bella up to see if she was good enough for me.

Luckily, Rose's place was only a few miles from Bella's office, so I made sure to get there an hour early, knowing that she was probably pissed enough to stand me up.

Which in some fucked up way made me happy. Not the being stood up part, cause I wouldn't have that shit go on, but the fact that she wouldn't bat a damn eye over it because to her I was just another person and celebrity or not, I had completely dismissed her.

What can I say? I was new to this shit. I mean, I've dated women before, but never anyone like her. I had to stay two fucking steps ahead of her in order to keep her.

Which is why I was not surprised when she left the office shortly after I had arrived and parked off to the side of the door. She looked fucking amazing, wearing a white v-necked lacy top, RayBans and a pair of dark blue ass hugger jeans. Her hair was up and she walked like she fucking owned the earth, head up shoulders back and a slight sway to her hips.

_Why did I suddenly have Bruno Mars lyrics stuck in my head?_

She started walking to her car, eye humping me as she walked by. I thought for a minute that she knew it was me, but I knew it would be pretty impossible to tell since I was wearing a full fucking helmet and on a motorcycle that she had never seen before.

In her mind, she was checking out another fucking guy.

And I was really fucking pissed over it. She's supposed to be going out with me tonight and she's busy checking out some other asshole.

_Yeah, but it was you! _

Now I had managed to become jealous of... myself? Fuck. Staying the two steps ahead was starting to fuck with my sanity.

She had just gotten to her car when I revved the Ducati's engine, turned around and pulled up next to her.

"Where the fuck are you going?" I barked at her, still pissed that she had been eye fucking... me. Shit. I think I need a shrink or a couple of shots of Cuervo.

She was still getting a fucking eyeful as she stood there, she licked her lips and I noticed she pressed her thighs together.

Yeah, those panties were toast.

She made some smart ass comment about going crazy, which I knew was a fucking code for – "let me imagine fucking you on that bike for three more seconds before I have to come up with something coherent to say."

"You were going to stand me up?" I asked, knowing damn well she had every intention of doing it, which made me relax a little bit and made her even more fucking sexy. If that were possible?

"You were going to make me go on a fucking boat," she answered weakly. Which I determined was code for, "I'll go on a fucking boat as long as I can keep visualizing riding you with the leather threads on."

I laughed at the expression and unspoken admission. "You think that sounds remotely like something I'd do?"

"Until a few days ago, I thought you used Slugger like a pussy divining rod! How the hell am I supposed to know?" she replied, starting to get irritated.

"All the more reason to do this Bella," I responded.

"So I can learn how to fuck with dangerous people's heads?" she yelled.

Her arousal was becoming quickly replaced with irritation and out of fear of her actually driving away from me, I told her the truth.

"I know how girls fucking gossip," I sighed. "Did you think I was actually going to tell anyone what the hell we were doing? Plus, I wanted to see your ass squirm," I added purposefully.

She said if I didn't look as hot as I did she would be beating me with my own helmet.

I fucking love getting her riled up. She refused to put up with my shit and nothing I said intimated her or caused her to melt.

It was a blessing and a fucking curse, given that she was the only woman I actually wanted to melt.

Then that Jessica chick busted out of a side door. Bella looked at me, her eyes wide and panicked. She was actually worried about being seen with me. It was so funny to see how she behaved. Completely opposite of anyone I had ever been with. They would have been screaming at the top of their lungs "look who I'm with bitches!"

"I'll only put mine back on if you put yours on," I teased, holding out a helmet for her knowing that she would mostly likely put it on and come with me at that point, rather than letting Jessica see us.

She begrudgingly put it on and jumped on the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around me.

I knew I was taking a risk taking her out into a public place. The sports bar wasn't exactly my first choice for my date with Bella, but given that it was out of the way and would allow me to implement my idea of getting to know her, it would have to do.

I picked out a table in the back. Bella took a quick look around, noting that the place was fairly empty. She seemed to relax and made her way over to join me.

"You brought me to Burbank to play pool?" she laughed.

"No. I brought you here to kick your ass at pool," I smiled at her and began to rack the balls.

She said that I was dreaming and that she spent most of her free time in college at a pool hall.

"Then we should make this a little more interesting," I offered.

She asked me what I had in mind.

_Oh, if you only fucking knew, Beautiful. _

"Simple. Every ball you knock in you get to ask me a question and vice versa," I answered, hoping that she wouldn't fight me too much.

"Don't you have enough people interviewing your ass? Besides, I know a fuckload more about you, than you do about me," she justified.

"You only think you do," I countered. "At any rate, I don't think I'm going to be sharing much anyway."

I knew I wouldn't be if my plan went like I hoped it would.

I was attempting to break when she unexpectedly flashed me her tits, I had already been trying not to think about fucking her on the goddamn pool table, so of course I not only didn't break any of the balls apart, but missed entirely, jumping the ball clean off the table.

Great fucking start to your plan you douche.

"So, that's how you're gonna play this? Cheat by distracting me with your tits?" I questioned.

"I'm not cheating. It's not my fault if you can't handle your _stick_ under pressure."

Fuck that shit. She thought I was just going to stand back and let her make comments about my _stick_ she had another fucking thing coming.

I grabbed her waist and gently ran my tongue around the shell of her ear. I was already fucking hard and I had a brief thought of bending her over the table. I could think of worse things to be arrested for than fucking in a public place.

"Turnabout is fair play, Beautiful," I told her before leaving a deep kiss on her neck.

She totally surprised me by turning around and pushing me up the wall and shoving her tongue past my lips and darting it furiously around my mouth as she ground her hips into mine. Then she pulled away and told me not to do that again, unless I wanted to fuck her on the pool table.

How was I supposed to ignore my dick when she fucking teased me like that?

_It will be worth it,_ I kept telling myself trying to get some of the blood to return to my brain. She then bent over the damn table again to break so my eyes went immediately to her fuckawesome ass.

"I guess this means I get a question and you're stripes," she said, breaking me out of my "fucking Bella senseless on the pool table" fantasy.

She started off asking me about my first fuck. Which I only gave her limited details on, even I wasn't stupid enough to tell her that I threw up afterwards because I was so drunk. I quickly sank in the twelve and asked her the same question.

"Okay," she finally conceded. "11th grade, while I ditched school with my boyfriend at the time. The fucker wouldn't stop bothering me about it, so I finally just said 'what the fuck ever' and let him go to town," she answered.

I was fucking shocked. She had a boyfriend before? For some reason I had the immediate impulse to want to kill that fucker.

I'm sure he didn't have to work this fucking hard to get her to date him. So, I figured something must have happened to her to be so anti-commitment. I knew I would have to do it slowly, but I was severely determined to find out what the hell had happened.

She was combative at first, most of her answers to questions I asked were vague and guarded. We finally ordered something to eat and a couple of beers. By the middle of her second drink her answers started coming more easily. She was laughing and relaxed and was almost like a completely different person. And that's when I figured out the key to getting her to initially open up to me. Liquor.

Now not only did I owe Armani, but the fucking Sammy A brewers too.

I immediately ordered her another beer. Noticing her shots were getting worse as she continued to drink and spill her secrets. She told me about her trip to Seattle when she was sixteen to get her belly button pierced and that she refused to take it out when her parents threatened her. Which made me laugh because it showed that she had always been a stubborn and headstrong girl.

I made the mistake of telling her about my aversion to clowns and how It had scared the shit out of me when I was a kid.

I was only seven and Tim Curry is one scary motherfucker.

She then asked me if I had any single friends which immediately peaked my interest and frankly had me a little worried.

She finally told me that Alice wanted to be set up. Which I thought was interesting. Jasper had recently asked if Bella had any single friends I could hook him up with since he planned on making a permanent move out to Cali soon.

Considering I owed Alice a favor for setting up the thing with Vic at Spago, I figured the least I could do was introduce the two of them. Maybe they'd hit it off.

Bella had missed her attempt at pocketing the seven and I only had the eight left.

"Last ball of the game, think I'll up the ante for this one," I told her running my hand along the table eyeing her.

She rolled her eyes. "Just spit it out and cut the dramatic bullshit, you're not on the clock."

_Time to go in for the kill._

"If I sink this...which I will," I grinned, "then you'll tell me why you don't normally date."

She narrowed her eyes at me, and folded her arms over her chest. "Go for it, you'll fucking scratch and I won't have to tell you shit," she smiled, but I could tell she was nervous.

"You think so?" I goaded, trying to wind her up.

"Those were fucking lucky shots. This will actually take some skill. Which you don't have," she responded, leaning over the table. Her cleavage falling into the V of her shirt.

I started for a couple seconds, but quickly thought of the most boner baring thing I could think of. Emmett in a tutu did the fucking trick and refocused me enough to make the shot easily.

A look of shock and anger flashed across her flushed face.

"Do you regularly hustle the women you date? No wonder you're not a frequent snatch ride holder."

I smiled widely. "Anytime now."

"Because I fucking don't," she answered shortly.

_Dammit! I thought I had gotten her loose enough for that. _

"I was hoping for something a little more elaborate," I pressed.

"You should have specified," she retorted.

"I'm specifying now," I argued.

"Too fucking late, I already gave my answer."

Emmett was right, she was a fucking Rubik's Cube. I used to "solve" those fuckers by taking the damn stickers off and putting all the colors together. Too bad I couldn't take Bella's stickers off. Those things were stuck on with a thick layer of "don't fuck with me" glue.

"It's not on the list," I heard her say hurriedly.

"List?"

"Yeah, I have a list. And dating is not on it," she admitted, shifting on her feet.

Fuck she was talking to me about something intimate. _Be cool Cullen. _

"It sounds like a really limited list," I commented, tentatively.

She took a sip of her beer, eyeing me. "Well, some of us can't fall ass backward into the highlife. Some of us have to be a gopher to the people who get your asses photo ready," she barked.

"So being a gopher is on the list?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, because running out to get Alice tampons in the middle of the day just makes my life fucking complete," she quipped, exasperated.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't understand what you just said," I responded. She was definitely, starting to open up, but I had no fucking interest in hearing about Alice and especially not anything related to her and tampons.

"You weakling, you're getting defunct over the word tampon?" Bella laughed shaking her head.

"Moving on," I guided hopefully. "Obviously something happened to have you leave out any plans for a relationship."

Shit this was like the million dollar fucking question, I was the one waiting for an answer, but I felt like I was the one who needed the damn lifeline.

"No," she answered.

Fuck. I was going to have to just fucking beg her to give me something.

"Well, not to me anyhow," she began. "I had these two roommates in college, we shared an apartment. They were both older than me. Toni, the flirty, confident one was always out at night. She'd come back home the next morning with a smile on her face, after getting fucked by some random guy that she'd never called back. She prided herself on it. No strings, no heartbreak. She graduated the top of her class and is now working as a set designer on Broadway."

"And the other?" I asked, hoping that I would get some clarification.

"Violet, the shy sensitive one, she would always date and be on the phone with the guy like twenty four hours a fucking day, giggling over all the cutesie shit they did. Then it would end. Sometimes she'd break it off because he wasn't paying enough attention to her, but more often than not, he would end it and it crushed her. She would be this sniveling fucking mess for days, lamenting over some douche or another and draining my entire fucking ice cream stash, while she watched old romantic movies to torture herself further."

"What happened to her?"

"She's divorced and living in the valley, working two menial jobs," she started again. "So to answer your question, I don't want to be the sniveling bitch eating up all the damn ice cream, because I got too fucking attached for my own good and end up living in the valley, busting my ass for something completely unrelated to what I want," she admitted.

Holy shit. She had actually confided something and I finally fucking understood. She had been dodging relationships in order to focus on a career that obviously had not panned out for her.

"You wanted to be the one who kept her shit together and never made any real emotional connection with anyone," I surmised, feeling almost sad for her.

"Something like that," she confirmed finishing of her third beer. "But you make it sound like it's a bad thing. Relationships gum up the works and are fucking distracting."

"That's one way to look at it," I acknowledged.

"Then your ass comes along and fucks everything up."

_What?_

"I fucked everything up?" I asked, amused.

"I'm sitting here on a date with you spilling my guts like a fucking insecure little girl, because somehow you managed to sneak your ass past all my goddamn defenses," she confessed looking up at me through her lashes. And for the first fucking time since I met her she looked completely vulnerable.

She had finally let me in.

She made a joke about me being out of balls and her being drunk, but I kept pushing.

"Maybe, I was the only one who was meant to get past them."

She looked up at me and swallowed. I had actually rendered her speechless with my response, but she quickly recovered.

"Shut the fuck up Hollywood," she giggled and looked away from me.

"I don't think I will, I think you like that I've gotten past all your defenses." I insisted, brushing her arm.

She kept trying to put the walls back up, but I wouldn't let her. I knew she fucking liked me and that deep down she really didn't want to keep me at arm's length, but she didn't know the first thing about having any type of connection.

The song playing in the bar couldn't have been any more perfect and I knew I was taking a huge leap but I started singing to her.

"I'm sorry but I'm just thinking of the right words to say." I sang into her ear, then started to kiss along her neck and around the tops of her shoulders.

Her breathing started to increase and her skin broke out into goosebumps as I continued to sing.

"I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be, but if you wait around a while I'll make you fall for me." I brushed my lips over hers catching her eyes as I did. The vulnerability, still ever present mixed with fear and lust.

"You're too fucking charming for your own damn good, Edward," she said through a rough breath. A look a surprise on her face afterwards.

I was trying to keep my emotions in check, but I was so fucking happy it took everything I had not to lose my shit.

"Maybe," I answered as casually as I could manage.

"Definitely," she affirmed, crushing my lips to hers.

Game over. And I was already standing on the podium collecting my trophy.

A perfectly solved, brilliantly color-coded Rubik's cube.


	2. Edward's Birthday (RPOV)

Summary: Rose's POV of what happened at Soho House the night of Edward's Birthday Party.

RPOV

I was sitting with Emmett, Jasper and Edward listening to the B_ella beat the shit out of the paparazzi_ story for the third time for Jasper's benefit.

The Soho LA rooftop garden was gorgeous, had incredible views, glowing candles on the table tops and illuminated olive trees. However, instead of enjoying any of that, the boys were getting all worked up over the beating.

I'm just going to plan Edward's next birthday at a more suitable venue. Chuck E. Cheese seemed apt with as much immaturity as was going on in the room. Of course, if Bella surprised the hell out of me tonight and said yes to my brother, his next party would need to be an engagement party.

"She sprayed him with mace?" Jasper questioned, taken by surprise. "She seems like such an innocent."

Emmett chuckled from beside me. "Innocent my ass! Bootylicious has got some Layla Ali moves. She flattened the douche with a few punches. You should have her on your security detail, Babe," he smiled at me. That big goofy grin I feel in love with and the bright childlike eyes stared back at me.

Edward and I both rolled our eyes, but I was smiling. "She needs to be protecting someone far more important than me," I lectured. "And stop calling her that," I added sternly.

Edward nodded in agreement. "She has to stop being so reckless."

"Is she coming around at all?" I asked him hopefully, knowing that Bella was having a difficult time handling her status as newly pregnant.

"She seems to be," he answered. "She gave the baby a nickname at least."

"Well, that's something," I responded, with a smile. Jasper covertly pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled upon looking at the display, before slipping it back in his pocket.

"Is your shorty coming tonight?" he asked Jasper, with a hint of suggestion.

Jasper side-eyed him. "Alice should be arriving with Bella shortly according to the text she sent me."

"Bella is with Alice?" Edward questioned.

"They were having some girl time, gossiping and deciding on outfits. Typical party prerequisite activities," Jasper shrugged like it was nothing out of the norm.

Edward was now gaping at Jasper. I'm sure my expression wasn't far removed from his. I supposed I shouldn't have been surprised that Bella was spending time with Alice, but I couldn't believe Bella was subjecting herself to primping. Edward did say that Alice was persuasive and Jasper was completely enamored with her off the bat.

I didn't realize that her and Bella's relationship was less like boss and employee and more like friends.

I took comfort in knowing that she was my best friend though. I was surprised at how quickly I liked her. She wasn't fake, she told me exactly how she saw things and she wasn't afraid to beat the shit out of someone who threatened her.

_My kind of woman. _

I only hoped she didn't see Edward's proposal as a threat. Although, seeing her pound on him a little bit would be gratifying and entertaining, no one was allowed to seriously injure him other than me.

When he told me of his intended plan to propose to Bella, the exact words that came out of my mouth were "Edward, if you are suicidal I could think of more humane ways to off you."

"_She's going to say yes," he replied confidently. "I think." _

Edward was always one hundred percent certainly unsure. He had the cocky facade, and the confidence and talent to act circles around his peers, but when it came to his personal life, especially with women uncertainty reigned. However with Bella, it not only reigned, but owned. She'd had complete control over him since they'd been together, but with that control she made him happy like no one else he'd ever been with.

_Another reason I loved her._

It was hard to find someone to really share your life with in this business. Someone who isn't a gold digger or looking for a quick fling. Not that I was opposed to a one nighter when I was young and wild, but it gets hollow after a while; the endless parties, snickering at bitches who can't find their panties and the free flowing liquor, lose their appeal and you end up wondering what you're missing out on.

"I'm having a hard time visualizing Bella primping for this," I laughed. "She's not exactly known for her beauty rituals."

Edward laughed along with me. "Not that she needs to do anything to make herself beautiful," he commented. "Though picturing her in front of a mirror twirling isn't exactly registering."

"My powers of persuasion are unmatched, even against Bella," Alice chimed in as she walked toward the group.

She greeted us all, giving Edward a hug and saying happy birthday, before flitting over to Jasper. She was extremely petite, she looked like a nymph with her high cheek bones and dark cropped hair. I half expected her to sprout wings and fly around the room at any moment. She seemed nice enough and didn't appear the least bit intimidated by me.

_Which was unnatural at best. _

"I'll consider the Cinderella transformation I did for Bella your present Edward," Alice notified, with a grin as Jasper put his arm around her.

"I'm sure I'd be thanking you if I could actually see her. Where is she?" Edward quizzed, looking around nervously.

Alice smiled. "Her little 'passenger' made her dart off to the restroom. She should be here in a few minutes." A waitress came by to take her drink order, when she ordered a Rum and Coke instead of prissy Cosmo or something equally as feminine, I knew there was a little more to her than I originally thought.

Edward nodded and turned his head towards me. "Who else did you invite?"

"Just Dad and Esme," I answered. I respected Edward's wishes and kept the party small against Emmett's request to lug him and our friends to Vegas for the weekend. Edward never was one for anything extravagant anyway and I didn't want a repeat of the last time those two yahoos ended up in Vegas, as funny as it was.

"I tried to get Victoria to come, but she said she was taking a trip out of the country," I continued.

"Vic is in Cancun with Carmen for a week," Alice grinned.

Edward nodded in confirmation. "She told me limited details, but I knew she was going away."

"Pardon me a minute while I picture _that_ porno," Emmett groaned, closing his eyes.

I sometimes wonder just what fucking age my husband actually is with some of the things he says and does. Most of the time his juvenile behavior added to his charm, but occasionally it was annoying as hell. It only took one glance into his eyes to dissipate the annoyance, because the glance reminded me how much I loved him and how grateful I was that he had accidentally come into my life.

Yes, he was my bodyguard and no, I'm not going into the parallels of the Whitney Huston movie that might resemble aspects of our story.

_And God help you if you start singing the damn song, because I will end you. _

"Maybe Alice and I could make out a little bit? Would a good girl on girl tongue wrestle finally get you off that train?" I glared at him.

"Fuck Cancun! Can they get us a inflatable pool and some jello in here?" he boomed.

I smacked my oh-so-eloquent husband upside the head. "Ow Babe, I was just joking. Mostly."

"What do you say darlin'?" Jasper beamed at Alice raising his right eyebrow and putting a gentle hand on her knee.

"Been there done that, Honey," she laughed. "I don't feel like putting on a live show of what I've already sampled in college."

Jasper's eyes grew wide and a salacious grin tweaked his mouth. "Still so many things I don't know about you Ali."

"I'm a treasure trove of undiscovered riches," she teased, happily settling closer to him.

It took Emmett a second to compose himself and continue his prodding. "You're missing out shorty, Rosie has a tricky tongue and tastes like bubblegum."

"I'll pass. No offense Rosalie. I'm sure your frenching skills are top notch and all, but women are crazy," Alice snickered.

I smirked. "None taken and I agree, but we're infinitely smarter."

"I resent that." Emmett huffed, but kissed my cheek.

"I didn't mean any harm sweetie, you just sit there and look pretty," I patronized.

Edward was strangely quiet, still expectantly scouting for Bella with nervous eyes. Bella didn't appear, but Dad and Esme arrived within minutes of one another. Dad in a light grey blazer, and slacks and Esme in a plum Givinchy that hit at the knee.

It was sort of strange how well they complimented one another in their apparel. Edward proceeded to introduce the two, I had already met Esme several months ago at a charity event for Dad's hospital and was happy to see her again and was extremely glad she was working with Edward instead of the idiot woman who had represented him for so long.

"We've met actually," Dad responded with a nod at Esme, while Edward attempted to introduce them.

"Yes, at the golf tournament, supporting organ transplants for Children's," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh, I thought you only met Rose there? I didn't realize," Edward shrugged and looked confused.

"No harm done," Esme replied with a genuine smile as she patted Edward on the shoulder. "Nice to see you again. Carlisle."

"Likewise, Esme."

I remember that night well, in fact she told her friend Jill, she needed to leave early because she wasn't feeling well and I don't remember her running into Dad before she made her frazzled exit.

"So when are you dropping the rock Bro?" Emmett quizzed, excitedly. I squeezed his left hand remembering his proposal to me.

_That's a story for another time. _

"I'm going to ask her tonight," Edward declared with broad smile. He was incredibly happy, but I could tell his nerves were shot to hell. With excellent reason.

As much as I liked Bella and thought of her as a sister already, and as perfect as she and my brother are together, she was going to be a hard sell when it came to this marriage business.

With as difficult as it was for Edward to get her to date him, I can only imagine what hoops he would have to jump through in order to get her to agree to become his wife.

Holy shit. My little brother was going to be a daddy and God willing, a husband. Where the hell did the time go? I remember when he was in diapers singing Rubber Ducky along with Ernie while sipping juice and practicing his aim with Cheerio targets in the toilet.

Mom used to clap when he would hit one and help him wash his hands when he was done. I always asked why Edward had different "equipment" and told her I wanted to borrow it so I could stand up and save time.

I thought of what she would be doing right now if she were here, and how excited she would be that she was going to be a grandma.

I sighed, and nuzzled up to my man, who put his arm around me instinctively knowing I needed a little extra comforting.

"Tonight?" Alice squealed quietly. "As in a few minutes? With all of us here?" I misinterpreted her tone for excitement at the prospect at being here for something that was going to be splashed across every rag and gossip site within the next few days, but I was mistaken.

"You're going to pat her down for weapons first, correct?"Alice quizzed further, her tone growing serious.

So she did know Bella well enough to know that my brother may get his heart broken along with his neck tonight.

Jasper flashed her a bemused smile. "You'd don't think she'd actually harm him with all these people present do you darlin'? Especially not for something like that. "

Four sets of disbelieving eyes immediately shot to his, including mine and Emmett's.

"Dude, you have no idea. Billy Jean should be working for the MI-6. Unlike this douche." Emmett motioned to Edward. "You should have seen the pap after she was done with him!"

_Oh Jesus, Please not this story again. _

"She's expecting," Jasper whispered. "Shouldn't that subdue some of her homicidal tenancies?"

Alice laughed, entertained with Jasper's naivety regarding Bella. "Oh, honey. No. In fact, if I know her as well as I think I do, Edward will be lucky if he's not in the hospital needing a tracheotomy when she shoves the ring down his throat."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Alice," Edward grumbled.

She put her hands up in a defensive manner, but was still smiling. "I apologize Edward, but I call them like I see them. I'm surprised your number wasn't up the minute she found out about the baby. How exactly are you alive?"

"A stroke of luck that she found someone to take her aggression out on before me," he answered with a smirk.

"I think it's romantic Edward, but I hope you're not simply doing this out of obligation. However much easier it will make my job, getting married due to circumstance isn't bound to end well," Esme warned lightly.

Dad cut in then. "What exactly are you inferring? Are you saying they shouldn't get engaged?"

"I'm not saying they shouldn't get engaged, I'm simply saying that in this day and age they don't have to," Esme defended with a smile. "Getting married is not an end all solution to everything."

"It's that kind of thinking that's led to the deterioration of morality in this country," Dad mumbled and took a sip of his wine.

"Dad," I interrupted harshly

"I don't think now is the time or place for this discussion," Edward interjected at the same time.

Our objections fell on deaf ears.

"Why? It is, in all reality, a piece of paper," Esme questioned, her hand resting on her hip.

Dad had gradually risen to his feet. "It's far more than that. At least my son is doing the right thing and I'm sure Bella will accept." He clapped his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Thanks Dad, but I'm only doing it because it's right for us," Edward looked thoroughly exasperated and irritated. "I don't want to marry her because she's pregnant and I feel like I have to. I would have proposed a little later, but not by much."

"Well, there. You see?" Dad responded with a satisfied though tight smile directed at Esme. "The point is moot. It's right for them." Dad's gaze didn't break from her's.

Esme narrowed her eyes, and her body stiffened. "I suppose it is, for them. I was just telling Edward that he has options and doesn't have to kowtow to convention because his father may be pressuring him."

"I'm not pressuring him, he's a grown man and has his own opinions and ideals! He's not going to do a damn thing he doesn't want to! He obviously has strong feelings for Bella and she'd be a damn fool to say no!" Their faces were locked on one another, neither one of them backing away.

"That is enough Dad!" Edward growled, cutting him off and standing in front of him.

"Well, forgive me for speaking out of turn _Dr. Cullen_," Esme spat. "But above and beyond anything else I consider Edward a friend, and as such, I felt it imperative to offer up some advice based on life experience rather than archaic practices that might lead to heartbreak by doing things too quickly!"

Dad was dumbfounded by her response. Unable to come up with a retort before Esme turned to Edward.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's best if I leave. Have a wonderful birthday and good luck with Bella." She kissed him on the cheek before smiling sadly at all of us and walking away.

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight?" I all but screamed at my father. I couldn't believe he was acting like a petulant child on what could possibly be the biggest night of Edward's life. I knew he wasn't taking becoming a grandfather very well, but it didn't mean he could revert back to an adolescent.

"Seriously, what the fuck was that?" Edward barked.

"Nothing for either of you to worry about," Dad muttered.

"Like hell it wasn't Dad! You basically attacked her!" Edward countered, his jaw was tight and I never seen him that angry with Dad before. Not that I wasn't livid, but I couldn't figure out exactly what would make him respond like that.

Dad let out long cleansing breath and looked around apologetically. "She...pushed some buttons for me. That's all."

"Since when do you care so much about other people's viewpoints?" I quizzed. Something wasn't adding up.

"I..I need another drink," he mumbled and headed for the bar.

We were all stricken with confusion at what the fuck just happened.

"Can we see it?" Alice asked quietly. "The ring," she clarified sheepishly breaking the tension.

Edward relaxed slightly, but I knew he was still as confused as the rest of us. He quickly pushed it back and pulled out a little black box and opened it.

Alice gasped and I smiled watching the four carat asher cut ring sparkle via candle light.

"Oh it's gorgeous!" Alice gushed. "I would hate for that to have to be removed from your esophagus though. You didn't happen to bring a mouth guard did you?"

Edward shook his head and started to answer. "I really should have thought this..."

"The only place that ring is going is on her damn finger," I interrupted. "And she's going to love it."

Alice smiled and shrugged and Edward gave me a small smile in thanks.

"Man, you know this calls for a bachelor party! We're gonna put the Hangover douches to shame!"

"We are not doing Vegas, Emmett. I'm not bailing your ass out of jail again!" Jasper asserted.

"Fuck, I would have gladly bailed his ass out, if I didn't have to watch him lick the..."

"That's e-fucking-nough E!" Emmett growled.

I rolled my eyes. Same story different circumstance.

I knew no one was supposed to use their cellphones, but that was mostly to keep pictures of us from getting to the press, so I brought mine out and texted Bella.

_**Did you fall in? I know you're pissing for two now, but hurry it up**_

I was expecting her to respond with a zinger, but her answer worried me.

_**I'm waiting for a call. Be there when I can. **_

Alice must have noticed my reaction to Bella's text.

"Anything wrong?" she questioned. The men children were still clucking like hens about their ideas for the bachelor party and didn't notice my exchange with Alice.

"I think something is wrong with Bella," I answered.

Alice appeared worried. "It has been a while. We should go check on her."

I nodded and told the men we were going to the restroom, but I doubted they could hear us over my husband's booming disclaimer about making sure a "chick is a chick" and not a "chick with a stick" this time.

"Are you sure she even went in here?" I questioned as we arrived in the bathroom.

"It's where she said she was going," Alice responded back in a whisper.

I saw Bella leaning against the wall with her head in her hands.

"There you are! What is..." I started to questioned as she turned to face us.

What I saw next scared me to no end.

Her face was a complete mess. Her eye makeup smudged and caked around her puffy red eyes. She looked broken and petrified.

I was ready to go fucking postal on whoever the hell had done this to her, assuming it wasn't my little niece screwing with her hormones and making her bawl.

I hurriedly walked over to her. "Sweetie, what the hell is going on? Are you okay?" Really hoping it was her succumbing to a pregnancy pitfall, than some asshole I needed to deal with.

She swallowed thickly and started rambling about how she felt horrible and that she was bleeding and she needed to get to Cedars as soon as she could to meet her doctor.

It only took me a few seconds to piece together what she was saying and how I needed to act quickly, but first Edward needed to be here to calm her down and go with her.

I took out my phone and immediately dialed my brother, hoping he hadn't switched it to silent.

"Who are you calling?" Bella questioned, her voice still thick with tears.

I knew she was upset and possibly delusional, but she couldn't have believed for one second that I wouldn't be telling Edward what was happening. I gave her a look that clearly said whatever I damn well think is best.

"Don't Rose!" she pleaded. "It's Edward's party for fuck sakes! He can't leave and I don't want to ruin it."

_I think the awkward exchange between Esme and Dad already did_ I thought.

"Bella, I love you, but shut off the crazy for a few minutes," I warned, waiting for Edward to pick up, encouraged that it was actually ringing instead of going straight to voicemail.

I walked over to the door and heard Bella shout something as he picked up.

"Rose, where the hell are you? Did you find Bella?"

I proceeded to tell him what was happening and I hardly finished, before he told me he was half way there and hung up.

In a few seconds, I called down to arrange a car to be ready immediately and opened the door just as Edward was about to barrel through it.

"Where is she?" he asked breathlessly running his hands through his hair, his worried eyes already scanning.

I didn't have time to answer before Bella leapt up and practically ran into his arms.

Instructing them to call me with news and informing them about the car downstairs, they took off for the elevator.

"Wow, that was a little intense. I hope everything is alright," Alice fretted.

"So do I. At least we know she wants that baby," I confirmed.

"And that she is going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen," Alice smiled with a giggle.

"How do you know she's going to say yes? A minute ago you were so sure that she would shove the ring down his throat?"

"I was giving Edward a hard time. We both know that on a normal day Bella wouldn't think twice about doing something like that, but I think with all the crazy hormones affecting her, he might have a prayer.

In fact, I'm pretty certain of it. And if not, you and I can tag team her pregnant ass and knock some sense into her."

"I think I might love you Alice," I responded, somewhat shocked that she was willing to rough up Bella.

"Hazard of knowing me," she giggled. "You're not too bad yourself."

We quickly walked back to the roof and over to our men. Dad, Jasper and Emmett waiting for us with concern written on their faces.

"We heard. What's going on?" Jasper questioned, as Alice sat next to him.

Emmett grabbed my hand to help me sit. "Is Billie Jean ok? What's happening with my nephew?"

"We don't know yet baby, we're thinking everything will be alright," I comforted. I loved how much concern he had for his family.

"As I was telling Edward, bleeding in the first trimester is very common. It often isn't something to be overly concerned about, but should be checked on. Bella is young and healthy, it's probably nothing," Dad informed, taking a slow sip from his wine glass, draining the last of it.

I could tell he was feeling guilty. He had been so preoccupied with his age and becoming a grandfather then getting into a skirmish with Esme on the night his son is going to propose and if they lost the baby...

Well, I wouldn't allow my thoughts to go there, because it would crush Edward and obviously shatter Bella.

I almost felt like I had two brothers rather than one and a father. This was entirely out of character for him though and I couldn't believe it all stemmed from Edward starting a family of his own.

"Does anyone know when they started seeing each other?" Jasper asked. "I know it was before I met Bella, but I only remember Edward mentioning her a few times before that."

"On that note, I'm going to get another glass," Dad interrupted, and stalked towards the bar.

Emmett and Alice both snickered, though I was rolling my eyes. I remember exactly when that was, I couldn't believe he actually showed up at Globes minutes after...

_Not going to let my thought wander to that nastiness either. _

"Globes," both Alice and Emmett said in unison, although Alice was smirking and my man was shuddering.

"Does anyone know if he actually had her thong in his pocket when he was on the carpet that night?" Alice whispered.

Emmett raised his hand. "I can attest to that shit. It was sticking out of his pocket before he got out of the limo. I asked him if he was going to come out as a cross dresser on national TV or if he had stolen a souvenir from his porn star screamer! He told me to shut the fuck up while he shoved it back in!"

"So it was true? I thought Bella was bullshitting me." Alice was getting a little loose.

"Nope."

"Whoa, you two know entirely too much about other people's sex lives," Jasper commented.

"I agree and one of them is my brother so this shit had better stop now. Because that is just too many levels of fucked up."

"I thought he was sweet with the tulips though," Alice whispered to Emmett.

"I thought she was sweeter with the response. Shorty has got a smokin'..."

I turned sharply and pinched Emmett's nipple. "Ow fuck Rosie that hurt! I'm all for the rough stuff, but give me a fucking safe word first!"

"Then don't talk about her like that in front of me!" I gave him the look all wives learn the minute they say "I do."

"Sorry baby, I only have eyes for you," he cooed, following it up with the most unbelievable puppy dog face.

"Save that for when your ass is actually in the doghouse," I chastised, and kissed him gently to let him know that I wasn't exactly mad.

"You guys should have seen them at Voyeur," Jasper started up again. "I thought I was going to spontaneously combust from all the sexual tension in that room for the three seconds I was there. I 'd never seen anything like it."

"You're telling me," Alice and Emmett both chimed in together.

"Jinx! You owe me a Rum and Coke," Alice laughed pointing at Emmett.

"I'll gladly get you another one Ali," Jasper offered. "But I want to give my mom a call first, see if she's settled in at the hotel." He kissed the top of her head as he stood.

"Tell her I said hello and I look forward to meeting her tomorrow," she responded with an air kiss and a wave. He nodded with a smile and made his exit.

"You're meeting his mom?" I asked.

"Yes." She bounced a little bit. "I'm nervous. She's never liked any of his past girlfriends, but he did admit most of them were dumb as a post."

"I've met a few of them and I would say that's putting it mildly. You're leaps and bounds above those trashy bimbos."

"Thanks, Rosalie that's sweet of you to say," she responded.

"Hey Leslie was nice," Emmett argued.

I stared blankly at him for a minute. He must be joking. "Leslie? The girl who couldn't figure out how Edward and I could be in the room with her _and _be in the movies at the same time?!"

"Because, _like_, how are you _like_ two places at once?" I reenacted her high pitched air-headed tone and shook my head to clear the incoming stupidity from even thinking about her.

"I didn't say she was smart," Emmett chuckled.

Alice was scowling. "What the hell would he see in someone like that?

"I have no idea," I answered holding my hands out from my breasts to show the size of Leslie's girls, while looking at Alice.

She gaped at me for a second, then a look of agitation came over her face.

"Hey, that was years ago. Jaz has matured a lot since then," Emmett defended.

"He really has. His taste has improved tremendously," I complimented Alice.

Jasper made a well-timed appearance shortly after, but he was clearly out of sorts.

"What's wrong honey?" Alice asked immediately jumping up to stand by him.

He took Alice's hand and turned to me. "You're not going to believe this, but I think...I think I just saw your dad rounding second base by the bar," he grimaced.

He couldn't mean what I think he did could he. "As in...?"

"'As in' there is no baseball diamond here, but there seems to be very inebriated Esme that is enjoying the two hand touch your father is playing."

"That's football," Emmett scoffed, but as he realized what Jasper was actually implying, his eyes

grew wide. "Dad is getting his mac on with Esme?!"

"It appears that way," he answered, with a shrug.

"I've got to confirm this," Emmett said, making his way past me.

I was still in shock. What the hell? Jasper had to be wrong. Dad wouldn't do that. Not with someone he just met and especially not with Edward's publicist.

I'm not naive, I'm sure my father has engaged in _that_ since Mom, but...

_Jesus my thoughts couldn't go there either. _

"Baby, you coming with?!" Emmett questioned.

This was too weird. Did I want to go spy on my father while he fondles someone or wonder if he actually is and not know for sure?

_I must be a fucking masochist. _

I suddenly had to know. I was sure Jasper was wrong.

"Let's go," I muttered.

The four of us followed Jasper to where he said he saw them, but the corner was empty.

"Whitlock what is wrong with you?! I growled. "Why would you say that when..."

Alice yipped and pointed towards the elevator. "Look!"

As the doors were closing, I caught sight of Esme and Dad groping and kissing each other like their lives depended on it.

Emmett let out a booming laugh. Alice squealed, Jasper chuckled, and I wanted to immediately find some eye bleach.

I settled for the next best thing and went to the bar to try and kill the last of my brain cells instead.


End file.
